


Hello, I'm Sorry

by euromagpie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e07 Ka Iwi Kapu (Sacred Bones), Gen, i guess this is me sort of trying to fix it, i was pissed off at how danny was characterised in this episode, see if you can spot the lono-makua references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euromagpie/pseuds/euromagpie
Summary: “Look-“ Danny stopped. He felt silly talking to empty air. His family had never been religious – the only time he’d ever been in a church was a few Christmas sermons when he’d been very little, and the heavy, almost suffocating feeling of being crowded in by the other church-goers in their long pews still made him shuffle around subconsciously.Still, he was here for a reason.Danny tried again.Danny visits the Kalumanu Heiau.





	

**3 rd November, Kalumanu Heiau**

 

Under the wheels of the Camaro, leaves crunched and crumbled, the susurrus quieting to a silence as the car stopped. For a moment, Danny just sat in the car, hand on the wheel, staring out of the windscreen and towards the stone boundary that separated the _heiau_ from the secular. He worried at his lip before grabbing a small bag and getting out of the car.

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and he gave his windscreen, now repaired, a quick glance before closing the car door. The forest was quiet, a muffled silence, almost unnatural in the face of the wildlife that should inhabit it. Danny looked around, making sure nobody else was around before gingerly perching on the low stone wall, making sure to keep his legs on the outside of the _heiau_. He dumped the bag at his feet and rested his elbow on his knees, clasping his hands.

HPD had been very thorough in cleaning up after themselves, the _kahuna_ making sure the dug up graves had been filled in seamlessly. Even the scraps of police-tape that were usually left behind at crime-scenes had vanished. It looked like there had never been a murder here at all.

For a moment, he couldn’t find any words. He rolled his shoulders, trying to relax into the warm temperature of the day – the sky was clear and without cloud. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on the back of his neck, and with a huff he stood.

“Fine.” Danny muttered to himself. He ran his hand through his hair and turned, facing the _heiau_. Like this he sat in the earthen space, eyes open, denying to himself that he was trying to make eye-contact with the supernatural gaze that haunted him.

He pushed out a breath. He cleared his throat.

“Look-“ Danny stopped. He felt silly talking to empty air. His family had never been religious – the only time he’d ever been in a church was a few Christmas sermons when he’d been very little, and the heavy, almost suffocating feeling of being crowded in by the other church-goers in their long pews still made him shuffle around subconsciously.

Still, he was here for a reason.

Danny tried again.

“Look, I know I’m a jerk. I’m a _haole_ , which I’m sure is worse to you, right? I, uh, did some research-“ He waved his hands around as if to encompass the whole scared space, “-this place is for like, _kapu_ breakers, huh. So you get that sometimes we can’t stop and stick with what other people think is right.”

The wind seemed to pick up at that moment, almost threatening in the way it blew leaves and branches around. Danny felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“But-“ He held his hands up in a ‘surrender’ pose, “-but I _acknowledge_ that I could have uh, gone about this in a…better manner. Be more respectful and such. Steven’s already given me an earful about it, and let me tell you, that is a _disturbing_ turnabout to how our dynamic usually works. You know, he shoots someone, I tell him he can’t just _do_ that, he ignores me. That’s the usual schtick. It’s just…” He trailed off, letting his hands flop in his lap. He bowed his head for a moment, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“I don’t know. Some of you must have had children, right? I have a daughter – she’s wonderful, she’s _amazing_ , she’s, well, my everything. I don’t know what I’d do without her. But her mother- she and I aren’t together anymore. Do you even know what divorce is? It’s a pain in the ass, it’s heartbreaking, frankly, especially when she ups and marries a _real estate developer_ of all things, and grabs your daughter and moves her all the way to this spam-warped island – uh, no offence. I guess you guys didn’t actually eat that much spam, huh? I think that was all world war two…”

Danny shook his head as he rambled.

“Regardless, _point is_ , I would do anything for my daughter. But, well, Stan’s rich and I am very much _not_. I took Grace out trick-or-treating, which is basically sugar extortion form unsuspecting citizens, and it didn’t…go so well. She was so happy to go back to her mum- and _Stan_. It’s just, it felt like I was losing her, y’know? Like I couldn’t provide for her properly and her mum and Stan could give her such a better life. I can’t help but wait for the day she calls him ‘Dad’, right, when I stop being ‘Danno’ and I start being that Guy Grace used to stay in a disgusting box of an apartment with every second weekend. I guess it didn’t put me in the best of moods when I got here.”

The wind had quietened down, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Small, drizzling raindrops started pattering down around him, as though in sympathy.

“And I get that it’s not really an excuse, but I guess I started out in a bad mood and everything just continued to go down-hill, right? But, uh, I guess what I meant to say was…sorry? I don’t know if there’s a whole custom that goes with apologising for fucking up, but I’ve got something that you might like better than a long boring ceremony with words with too many syllables. Trust me, you’re gonna _love_ this.”

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a load of small pastries topped with cream. He pointed an enthusiastic finger at the box.

“Now _these_ , are Coco Puffs, and if there’s one regret I’ll have when I die, it’s that I won’t have the stomach to eat any more of these. If there’s some kind of Hawaiian equivalent to Heaven, I bet they serve these babies breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

He paused for a minute, considering, before taking the pastries out and placing them on top of the stone wall, folding up the box to recycle later. Suddenly he felt awkward again as he stood, shifting from one leg to the other, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

“…right. So. We’re even? Because my wallet literally cannot afford having to fix my windscreen every time a rock comes through it, do you know how expensive Camaro parts are? You have Coco Puffs, I have an intact Camaro, I’d consider that a fair deal. Let’s keep that up.”

He nodded at nothing and turned to go, before hesitating. He pulled his hand out of trouser pocket and flipped the smooth pebble around in his palm a few times, biting his lip in consideration. Finally, he turned and placed it gently next to the line of Coco Puffs. He clucked his tongue before ducking his head again in the direction of the _heiau_.

As Danny turned to go, the sky opened, heavy rain pounding down, drenching the _heiau_ , the Coco Puffs, and Danny in seconds. Yet it didn’t feel threatening. It felt like acceptance.

Danny smiled as his phone rang.

“Williams. Yes. Yeah, okay, I’m on my way.”

Without another look, he got in his car and drove away, as the sun shone on the heavy rain and a rainbow flew like a flag in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Hawai'ian but I did my best to research heiaus for this short fic. It seems that most aren't actually burial grounds, at least not the ones that are partially or fully restored, not unless you're a ali'i or kapu breaker, so I went with that.


End file.
